


Not Wrong

by Lire_Casander



Series: Time [2]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse inside Isaac Hanson's life in a series of three drabbles of 100 words each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wrong

Isaac saw her father walk her down the aisle, her beautiful hair tied up in a loose bun, her bright eyes shining with unshed tears. Somehow it didn't seem right because he felt he didn't belong to her – he didn't deserve her. What had he done in his past to make her love him?

The he realized it – this was his present. He had to face it, now or never – it was time for the truth to be told. All in all, it didn't seem wrong to hold her in his arms – it didn't seem wrong to actually love her.

 


End file.
